The Act of Placidity
by BeCourageous
Summary: **Sequel to 'Till Death Do Us Part'** Alec wakes up in Las Vegas after he is stripped of his marks. With no family, friends, or a certain sparkly boyfriend, Alec decides to end it. Only to discover an unlikely savior in the form of a mundane. While Alec is being taught to find happiness in the dark, his family, friends, and boyfriend are working nonstop to find the real murderer.
1. Heads Up

**My lovely lovely TAOP is currently under revision to make it longer, more detailed, more heart-wrenching, more suspenseful, and, well.. ultimately better. Who knows when the first chapter of the revised version shall be up? Soon hopefully. By the way, in the summary it says the sequel to TDDUP. Yeah. That stroy sucks and you should definitely avoid reading it at all costs. I'm not being modest it's actually the equivalent to writing dog shit. Bad. **

**TOOOOODLES!**

**-Becca**

**PS the chapters up are from the original story and may not be in chronological order. My apologies. Those are just snippets of what happened in the first version of this fic. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or critiques let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the couple that reviewed last time, I really appreciate that. And thanks to you that are STILL readin****g this! YAY! So, please read on the chapter: The Act of Peculiar Roommates **

* * *

"YOU SATANIC INCARNATE! YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! JESUS CHRIST!" Those were the first words Alec heard when Lena lead him into the hotel room. He raised an eyebrow at Lena and she shrugged.

"Probably Sam and Isaac rewatching Titanic."

And as if on cue, "Sam, Isaac, IT'S FICTIONAL!" All Alec could tell was that is was another boy.

"You are such a dumbass, Zachary. Titanic really happened! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Yes, Titanic was a real ship and the gist of things but Jack and Rose? That didn't really happen?"

"WHAAAAAAT?" There was a thump and a muffled scream. Alec and Lena who had been standing in the doorway wound from there, past the kitchen, and into a bedroom. There were three guys in it. One, with curly black hair and green eyes had pinned a boy with short dirty-blond hair and blue eyes to the bed with his legs as he continued to beat him with a pillow. And while the torture session was took place, a pink haired boy with gray eyes laughed his ass off. In the background the movie 'Titanic' was playing. It was at the part where old Rose drops the diamond into the ocean. Alec remembered watching the movie once with Magnus and smiled fondly at the memory.

Lena ripped the pillow from the one boys hand. "You are going to KILL HIM!"

"That is the point, dear Lensters."

She glared at him and then looked back at Alec. "Alec this is Sam, Zach, and….where's Isaac?"

The pink haired boy had disappeared. There was a loud thumping sound on the other side of the bed, between the wall and the mattress. They craned their necks to see Isaac laughing so hard someone could have stated he was having a seizure and no one would have questioned their judgement. "Okaaaaay… and that's Isaac."

"AND WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!" Sam bellowed in an annoying sing-song voice, whilst standing on Zach's stomach. Alec felt sympathy towards the other blue eyed boy.

"SAM! You're hurting him! STOP IT!" Lena shrieked. Isaac popped his head up only to burst out laughing again as Lena tackled Sam off the bed to the ground. _Surely, _Alec thought_, not all mundanes are like this. _Or at least he hoped they weren't. Though Lena had been very kind to him on the walk to the hotel, she was also a little strange. Alec couldn't help but like her. She was always smiling and laughing, even when he stuttered an answer, sounding like a complete idiot. And in the short awkward silences. Alec wondered if she was homophobic. Probably not, she was far to easy going.

"Oi, who's the stranger?" Isaac seemed to have composed himself enough to ask a question, though he was still grinning. Lena paused, mid pillow swing to Sam's face, and blinked. For at least five seconds she stared at the wall with a blank expression, like she'd forgotten the world. "Leeeeeeenaaaaaaaaa" Isaac whined.

That snapped her back and she grinned. "That's Alec. You'd know that if you could control yourself." That only gained her a chuckle. "Also, play nice you little shits, I'm gonna give him the grand tour."

"Grand?" Zach echoed.

"Play nice?" Isaac smirked mischievously.

Lena threw the pillow at him and hopped up off the ground. She linked arms with Alec again and pulled him from the room. "They're a little peculiar, but they aren't bad people. Just stubborn. Sometimes a bit theatrical, but they grow on you." Lena said this once they into the living room area. It really was a rather large hotel room.

"I thought you said only three people lived here. Including you."

"That I did because only three people do. Sam lives elsewhere with his twin sister, Cassidy."

"Oh.."

"Yep, now here's the…"

* * *

"Izzy! Izzy! Iz! ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Jace yelled, pounding on his little sisters door. It swung open and Isabelle looked pissed.

"What. Do. You Want?" She said. Her voice was slightly accusatory.

"I. Need. Your. Help." Izzy glared at him but stepped back to grant Jace entrance. It was pink, plush, and messy as always. Nice to know some things never change.

"With what?" Izzy plopped ungracefully onto the bed beside Jace.

"Izzy, you know Alec didn't murder anyone, right? He would never do that."

Isabelle glared at him. "And you don't think I know that. He was my brother to Jace!"

"I know, I know. But what I'm saying is, Alec would never do that, so who would? Would want to frame Alec? And why? Izzy, do you get what I'm saying here?"

"You think Alec was framed by someone so you want to become Sherlock Holmes?"

Jace grinned. "Actually, I want to be Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein." Isabelle's lips quirked up. She remembered that time in Taki's.

"Okaaaay, but where do we start? Are Simon and Clary going to be in on this? Magnus? If we're going to do this we have to involve Magnus. Or at least tell him."

"Of course. We'll probably need to cast some spells along the way. Clary and Simon will obviously be involved too. Well, Clary. Maybe not the mundane."

Isabelle whacked him with a pillow. "He's not a mundane."

"In my eyes, dear Isabelle, he will always be my little mundane." Isabelle grinned despite herself.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Magnus's loft. His eyes were blood shot. From no sleep or crying, neither Lightwood could tell. "What is it you are proposing, Wonderboy?"

"We all know Alec didn't kill those two kids. Or at least I'd like to think you knew Alec that well." Magnus shot Jace a seriously hateful death glare, but Jace didn't notice or didn't care. "So, with the common interest to save Alec, we came here with the 'proposal', as you put it."

"Which is?" Magnus sounded highly irritated.

At this Jace grinned humorlessly. "We conduct our own private investigation."

* * *

**A/N: Well. What do you think of Zach, Isaac, Sam, and Lena? What do you think Alec thinks of them? How will that shit fan out? What's up with spacey Lena? AND just how are Jace, Izzy, Magnus, Clary, and Simon crack this murder mystery? Am I capturin****g their personalities well enough?**

**Reviews would be sooooo lovely! Like at least three for this chapter? Is that over-doing it? It would be appreciated!**

**Do you guys like where this is headed? I hope so, I have no plan B's when regarding this story.**

**Be courageous, babes!**

**-Becca**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's been a little while and I bet those of you reading this don't want excuses, but I have some. **

**1. I started watching a TV series on Netflix and immediately was hooked and continued to watch all 4 uploaded season. Yes, I have no life.**

**2. Whilst watching season 2, the fucking spider-bunny (please don't ask) ran across my bed, up my face and over my head to the other side. I have arachnophobia and proceeded to have a panic attack. I couldn't ask for someone to kill it because I have an irregular sleeping pattern and it was 2 AM. So, I had to have a 48 hour cleansing period that included lots of showers to get the spider feeling off my faces, time spent upstairs with my brothers, in the living room with my uncle, and my parents bedroom with my mom. Yeah, awesome.**

**3. My creative juices died in my panic attack and it took forever to get some inspiration for this chapter and it wasn't much. This is basically a filler on Alec's life now because I wanted to let you all know the story has not been abandoned. My life has just consisted with big spider-bunnies. **

**Please, read the story now. **

* * *

Officially, it had been one month since Alec lost his marks and moved in with Lena, Isaac, and Zach. He still thought about his old life often and the fact that he lived with three people in a band that couldn't be more spontaneous. And really, he didn't mind. It kept him from thinking. Thinking meant overthinking and overthinking meant being sad and being sad led to crying and crying led to questions and really he didn't know how to answer them. Lena knew he was from New York, he had had siblings and a boyfriend (him being gay didn't seem to faze her at all, so he was thankful for that), and that he was looking to find them someday. She knew the basics, nothing to in depth. She was also a good shoulder to cry on when he became overwhelmed. Somehow, Lena always knew what to say. Alec was grateful for that, even though he was lying to her.

The band his newfound friends were in was called "Placidity", and Alec didn't really understand why. They were singing some pretty angry words and it was intense. When he decided to ask Lena about it one day he was pretty sure she could be a philosopher.

"Alec, have you ever heard the saying 'It's always calmest before the storm'?" She said. Alec nodded. Everyone had heard that.

Lena grinned. "The act of being placid. Being calm. It's just kind of a thing we made up because of Damon. If he got really upset he'd just be overly calm. It was actually really creepy but, in his honor, we named the band that. The saying kind of clashes with other though. You know, 'It's always darkest before the dawn'. Implying things are chaos before they're better. Something to think about though."

Alec knew Damon was Lena's older brother. He also knew Damon was gay and had been dating Isaac before he committed suicide. Or, at least that's what all of them thought he'd done. They had found the note but never the body. It was easier for them to assume he was dead. Alec got the gist Lena and her brother were really close because she spoke highly of him. She didn't cry. She never cried. Her broken smile was enough to make Alec want to cry. He wished he could be like that. Strong for the people around him. But he couldn't be, not all the time.

He had met the famous Cassidy who was Sam's twin. She was pretty much the biggest bitch ever but would stick up for people she loved and liked. Alec liked her. She reminded him of Isabelle. Dangerous but loving. A fighter but with a compassionate other side. A fearless mask and a caring persona. Cassidy wasn't as mean now as she was when he'd first met her, but she had her moments. Alec was glad she wasn't homophobic. That would have made his life a lot harder than it was already. In fact, she had stood up for him a couple of times in front of homophobic people. Alec wasn't really sure how he got into those situations, but he was grateful all the same.

Sam, Isaac, and Zach were probably amongst the weirdest people Alec had ever met in his entire life. They were all very different but managed to be the best of friends. Sam was a jokester and never passed up the opportunity to make some feel embarrassed. An example being when they found out Alec was gay and had had a boyfriend, Sam had asked who topped. Such things were usually followed by reprimanding from Cass and Lena.

Isaac was a pessimistic ass and acted like he hated everything. Though he did seem to look for reasons to laugh. That was something Alec found particularly confusing. He hated everything but loved to laugh. It was something he'd have solve in the future. At the moment he was avoiding being the butt of Sam's jokes and Cassidy's bitchiness.

While Isaac and Sam were a bit more alike, Zach was completely different. He rarely said anything and spent most of his time reading. It was a little odd the be walking somewhere with the others while they joked around and Zach had his face buried in a book. He managed to never run into anything so that saved a lot of apologies. When he spoke the most, he was complaining about how an author wrote something someway he didn't agree. Or to complain about Isaac and Sam being the douchebags they could be. Needlessly said, he liked to complain.

They were a very interesting group of people and Alec liked them. They practically radiated happiness. While that was nice thing, there were slight pauses in conversations where they all looked in the same direction as if they're waiting for someone to voice their opinion. In that split second the sadness would be slightly overwhelming and Alec wonders if it's Damon they're missing. He must have played a really big role in their lives. Alec knew exactly how they felt. Sometimes he'd wait for Jace to say something sarcastic, Isabelle to say something ridiculous, Simon to voice something irrelevant and mundane, Clary to say something art related, and Magnus to..be Magnus. It was never easy to predict the warlocks moods, but Alec missed it all the same. Life was still depressing and Alec still hoped he'd make it back to NYC, but every day that hope was dented and cracked a bit more and it was only a matter of time until it shattered into a million unfixable pieces.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, poor Alec. Who else was severely disappointed with this chapter? I was. I apologize again for the wait and sucky chapter but spider-bunnies, man, spider-bunnies.**

**Reviews?**

**Stay courageous and kill a spider-bunny (THEY ARE REAL, JEBEDIAH!)**

**-Becca**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you even start, the title is NOT what you think. If you read you'll find out and it's a little comical. This is a SUPER SHORT chapter, I know. You'll find out more at the bottom.**

**READ ON MY MALEC SHIPPERS! My? Meh, just go with it. **

* * *

Magnus was growing impatient with his current client. He was supposed to be with Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary at the murder scene. Investigating. Even though it was dangerous and if they were found with evidence that hadn't been searched in the Silent City the shadowhunters would probably have their marks stripped and Magnus would probably be executed. They weren't exactly sure what they were looking for, but it would be something to prove Alec wasn't a crazy child murderer. Not that Magnus needed proof. He already knew Alec would never do that. And it bothered him to no end thinking about why someone would frame his Alexander for doing something like that. It also led to the questions about what kind of shadowhunter kills children (besides Sebastian and Valentine).

And this all led to questions about whether or not Alec was even still alive. It would obviously have been a hard transformation from Shadowhunter to mundane. That was his biggest fear. They would solve the murder and it would be too late and Alec would already be dead. It was a little fear in the pit of his stomach at all times that threatened to consume him if he was left with his own thoughts for too long. But somewhere deeper than that he knew Alec was a fighter and he'd be okay. He had to be okay.

Finally the damn customer got the gist that there was nothing he could do to help him with his predicament. And then he was racing down the street. The further he went the shadier the scenery turned. _No wonder they died out here..._

Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary had beat him there. Not really much of a surprise, damn client. They were all looking at something wrote on the wall...in blood….in a demon language...and there was another body.

* * *

"Well, we're fucked,"Cassidy stated while she picked through her brothers chinese food container. Take-out followed Alec everywhere. "We have no one to sing, we're not going to make any money, we won't be able to buy food, beverages, or pay for our hotel rooms. We'll be on the streets, we're all super hot and with the lack of of food and water, we'll be weak. And then we'll get raped. This is your fault, Isaac, you couldn't just be healthy? Now we're all going to die of an overdose after we become part of an underground sex trade!" Alec liked Cassidy, but she could be dramatic. That was probably the most unlikely scenario he'd ever heard. Ever. He used to live with Isabelle.

Isaac, who had the flu, sneezed and flipped her the bird. She stuck her tongue out at him. "We're all adults here,"Alec said. Lena and Sam snickered. "Besides, can't someone else sing? There are four of you."

"And we all play our own respective instrument."Sam said not unkindly. And then they lapsed into silence. They could hear Cassidy pick through their take-out boxes. Alec was too engrossed in trying to figure out a solution to this problem before Cassidy went off about drugs and underground sex trades to notice her pick through his food. Apparently Lena came to a handy solution before he did.

Lucky. For. Him.

"Aaaaaalec?"Lena said sweetly. She obviously wanted something. Alec raised an eyebrow, though he had an idea of what was coming. "Can you sing for us?"

"No."

"PLEASE ALEC I DON'T WANT TO OVERDOSE IN THE SEX TRADE!"Cassidy screamed. And, because the universe was on their side, a maid (the same maid they had previously scarred with the spider-bunny incident) decided to walk in and heard that out of context. Her face was priceless. It could have been very comical if it wasn't horrifying. The maid blinked a couple of times and turned away without starting her job. _Wow…._

"We're going to have to move into a new hotel. She's totally going to call the cops,"Lena said. Alec might have believed if she was failing to hold in a giggle. Five minutes later they were all trying all hard to catch a breath. It was extra hilarious to watch Isaac laugh and sneeze at the same time. HahahahaSNEEEEZHahahahaSNEEEEZHahahahahahahahahaSNEEEEEEZ! Hilarious.

"Alec, if I die naked in a dirty bed with a needle in my arm, I will blame you,"Cassidy said, completely straight faced. "And I need you to know, right now, that I'm a virgin, okay? I will lose my innocence to a stranger. If I do manage to escape, I'll probably be scarred for life with images of a guys dirty di-"

"OKAY CASSIDY WE HAVE THE MENTAL IMAGE FOREVER IMBEDDED IN OUR MINDS, LET IT GO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ALEC JUST SING THE SONGS!"Sam yelled.

Lena made a face at Cassidy. "You're not a virgin.I walked in on you Aaron what's-his-face that one time and I'm pretty sure that was the end of your innocence. And it looked pretty kinky, if I do say so myself. Handcuffs on his-"

"NO! LENA, I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THIS! MY SISTER IS AN INNOCENT PONY! SHHH!"Sam yelled again. Alec snickered despite himself. He probably would have had a similar reaction if it had been Izzy and not Cassidy. It was fun to be the one laughing instead of the on laughed at. Funny how times could change.

"Of course, that was before you found out you were a lesbian. So there was obviously that time with Sarah in the old hotel. I wonder what you were doing with the-"Lena began again.

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY-"Sam started yelling again, but was interrupted by Lena talking to Alec.

"So Alec, will you sing? The 'concert' is tonight,"Lena said. Alec thought about it. Magnus had always pestered Alec to sing for him, saying something about having a melodic speaking voice so his singing voice must be ten times better. He'd secretly liked singing the entire time he'd been growing up. Any type of music was the bomb diggety. Really, he had nothing to lose except his pride and dignity.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: This was just to lead us up into the next chapter which should be longer, more detailed, more entertaining, and really just better. Alec sings! (Shout out to IDanceWithTheDevil for songs!)**

**Badass!**

**Kasumi: I will! Thank you for the review! And for the support. From one Malec shipper to another!**

**Muahahahaha! And lets not forget the serious moment with the leftover original gang members. NEW BODY?! HOLY SHIT, THE KILLER STRIKES ONCE MORE! Who's next? *Insert evil cackle***

**Stay courageous, babes!**

**-Becca**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back ladies and sirs! Do any boys actually read this? That would be so awesome, but I dunno if you do or not...**

**Hmmm...**

**OKAAAAAAY!**

**Read on babes!**

* * *

Alec didn't explain anything to Lena, he just asked her to go back to the hotel and that he'd come back soon. He sat and listened while they explained what they'd been up to and how they'd found his dead body at the previous murder scene with some sort of unidentified demon language written on the wall. After that, Isabelle, Jace, Simon, and Clary got called back to the Institute for something shadowhunter-y. Magnus and Alec just lay side by side on the couch for a long while, simply enjoying the others presence. Magnus had his arms around Alec's waist and his back pressed up against the back of the couch. Alec reached down and intertwined their fingers. He also let out a sigh of contentment.

"I missed you," Magnus whispered in his ear.

Alec smiled, even though Magnus couldn't see it, and said,"I miss you, too."

"What'd you get up to with the Las Vegas gang?"_**(*A/N:marykaetii thought up calling them that, SO kudos Sky, BTW you should definitely check her [I'm pretty sure] story out!*)**_

"Just your average ordinary spontaneous mundane things. And there was this maid, Rosa, that worked in Lena, Zach, Isaac, and my hotel, and I think we scarred her for life with the spider-bunny incident and Cassidy constantly screaming sex trade for three days."

Magnus gave Alec a concerned look, but Alec, being faced in the opposite direction didn't get to see it. Magnus snuggled closer to his boyfriend, and hated the fact that soon enough he'd have to let go so he could research the demon language. Needlessly said, he was not looking forward to it. But at that particular moment, Magnus just tightened his grip around Alec and planted a soft kiss on the back of his head because he wasn't ready to let go.

* * *

Lena, Zach, Isaac, Cassidy, and Sam looked at him with blank expressions. Alec had just told them about the Shadow world. And he had told them everything. From ascension to the Accords to what Sebastian and Valentine had done to the basic Nephilim history. He then told them about what happened and how he lost his Marks because he was framed for murder.

After another minute or so Lena spoke,"So, monsters are real?"

Alec smiled ruefully. "Mmhmm. Not zombies though. They don't exist."

He looked at the others and they in turn nodded at him. "I'm sorry this is so sudden you guys, and I'm sorry I lied to you but-" Alec was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He smiled apologetically and answered it.

"Magnus found out what the writing said."

* * *

"It says 'As we part ways,'" Magnus told Alec.

"And what kind of advantage does this give us?"

"Shortly after arriving back from Edom, I got a message from my father that said something along the lines of as we part ways, know it's not for the last time. So, I am going in a wild guess he had something to do with this."

"So, we have to summon your father to get this sorted out, completely?" Isabelle asked.

"Essentially, yes."

"Are we going to su-"

"Of course we're going to summon him."

* * *

About five hours later they had Asmodeous in a pentagram in the middle of Magnus's apartment. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had shown up to see if it was all true and if Alec could be reascended. Oh joy. Alec could already see many many ways this could go extremely awry. But, if he ever wanted to be a Shadowhunter again they needed to know the truth. Alec wasn't one-hundred percent he wanted to leave the band, but they'd probably have to ascend too because they knew to much.

_This is going to be fun..._

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know. Just wanted to let you see I'm still alive and know exactly where to go with this story I've just been busy. Busy means watching Supernatural and glee and Death Note. (BLAINE IS gOINg TO ASK KURT TO MARRY HIM IN SEASON 5 ASJCFNJSDCJKD). **

**So, I apologize for the short chapter so yeah. **

**Stay courageous!**

**-Becca (AND LUCIFER RISES IN SEASON 4 OF SUPERNATURAL TF? Season 5,6,7, & 8 best fix this shit. Especially Sam and his demon eyes [even though I like Dean better]). **


End file.
